


Слепая преданность

by sihaya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder Husbands, Out of Character, dark!Will, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: — Как думаете, долго еще сможете держать меня подальше от него? — тихо говорит Уилл. — Ты же сказал ему, где я?fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017





	Слепая преданность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569480) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 

_My longing drives me crazy for you_  
_My kingdom for your graces_

_Тоска по тебе сводит меня с ума._  
_Моё царствие для твоего изящества…_  
  
— песня «Worship» группы Years & Years

Джек Кроуфорд трет шрам на шее, чувствует под ладонью рубец. Взглядом он следит за меряющим камеру мужчиной и отрывается лишь на короткое мгновение, чтобы посмотреть на подошедшую Алану Блум.

— Сколько еще ты собираешься держать его здесь? — Волосы Аланы стянуты в густой и тугой конский хвост. Ее лицо усталое, сдержанное и сосредоточенное.

Джек пожимает плечами: он не знает. Они молчат, наблюдая за такими же молчаливыми метаниями Уилла Грэма по камере.

Вдруг он останавливается, ровно когда Джек думает о том, что неплохо было бы сходить за чашечкой кофе. Уилл запрокидывает голову, будто к небу, закрывает глаза. Наслаждается невидимым солнцем. Из-за теней кажется, что его лицо изможденное.

— Как думаете, долго еще сможете держать меня подальше от него? — тихо говорит Уилл. — Ты же сказал ему, где я?

Уилл медленно открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Джека. Джек чувствует, что Алана придвинулась ближе.

— Он прав, — говорит она, когда Уилл снова запрокидывает лицо к потолку камеры. — Ты не сможешь вечно держать их порознь. Это не выход.

— Только временно, — лаконично отвечает Джек.

***

Уилл Грэм ведет себя смирно. И без возражений выполняет то, что ему говорят.

И поэтому то, что он начинает рваться и едва ли не кидаться на стены, привлекает внимание Джека.

— Включайте тревогу, Лектер пришел!

И оказывается прав.

Монстр у ворот.

***

— Здравствуй, Уилл. — Ганнибал переступает через окровавленное тело. — Надеюсь, я не опоздал?

Уилл качает головой. Еще несколько шагов… Он не сопротивляется, позволяет себя поднять. Обнимает Ганнибала, прячет, наплевав на кровь, лицо на плече. Щеки Уилла тут же пачкаются в красном.

— Пойдем домой? — он целует Ганнибала в уголок рта.

Ганнибал наклоняет голову, сжимает Уилла в едином пылком порыве радости и удовольствия.

— С удовольствием, — мурлычет он. Дыхание щекочет губы Уилла.

Ганнибал аккуратно отпускает Уилла и садится на пол у его ног.

— Смотри, какое прекрасное мясо. Его определенно стоит замариновать и приготовить вечером. Отпразднуем воссоединение? Тебе понравится.

— Разумеется, — смеется Уилл.


End file.
